Nosebleed, scientifically called epistaxis, is a worldwide problem that often requires medical assistance for control. Inhaling air often has an excessive drying effect on the delicate moist nasal mucous membranes that line a person's nose, leaving the highly vascular nasal membranes susceptible to cracking, erosion and local mechanical trauma with subsequent nosebleeding or epistaxis. Blunt trauma to the nose, sneezing, and other things can cause nosebleeds. While some bleeding is arterial and profuse, the overwhelming majority of human nosebleeds are light and located in the forward area of the nose that is accessible through the nostrils and frequently recurrent.
The reported incidence of epistaxis ranges from 7% to 60% of the population, with only 6% seeking medical attention. The frequency of nosebleeding or epistaxis is expected to increase due to people living in dry environments, nasal allergies, local nasal irritants such as pollutants, and the increasing use of aspirin and other drugs that reduce or affect blood clotting.
Despite the worldwide and frequent nature of epistaxis, little is currently available for immediately available treatment. Anecdotal treatments include pinching the nose, ice packs to the face or neck and holding the head in a downward dependent position. Several mechanical devices for non-medical personnel have been described and largely rely on applying pressure to the inside of the nose through various devices such as intranasal balloon insufflation, clamping instruments or soft intranasal sponges that are placed alongside the site of bleeding to apply mechanical pressure. Physicians often cauterize sites of nasal bleeding using electric and chemical agents. Unpredictable bleeding sometimes develops after the cautery attempt and frequently nasal packing is placed to help control future bleeding. Calcium alginate coated on an intranasal sponge has been suggested as a treatment for epistaxis.